vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Lilien
Dana Lilien was a human who made her debut in the second episode of . She was popular student at Mystic Falls High School and was best friends with Sasha Stoteraux, but was also seeing Sasha's boyfriend, Connor, behind her back. She was killed by the unnamed arachne due to her organs having been liquefied. Early History Not much is known except her father is a dentist and her mother is a pharmacist. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Dana and other athletes from Mystic Falls High School compete in their annual charity flag football game against Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Given that her mother owns a pharmacy, and prior history with Lizzie, Dana taunts Lizzie throughout the game her about needing pills to keep her mental health in check. At the conclusion of the game, when she and Mystic Falls High having won, she makes a snide comment to Josie to "suck it, loser". This sets off Lizzie, awarding her with a punch to the face. This confrontation results in a riot between the two opposing schools. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Dana sees Lizzie in town doing community service and is gleeful when Connor throws a milkshake on Lizzie. Under MG's compulsion she tells him that she and Connor are having a affair behind his girlfriend's back. After he lets her go she runs into Kaleb who compels her so he could feed from her, to have fresh human blood. MG stumbles on Kaleb feeding on her and the latter compels Dana to forget. She's also told to wear a scarf around her neck as a response to covering up a hickey. Later that night, she and her friend, Sasha, along with Connor plan to vandalize the Salvatore boarding school; however, they all end up victims of an unknown monster. In Hope is Not the Goal, Dana's body is found in the woods by Alaric and Matt believing her to have fallen victim to a vampire attack. While they're not looking she gets up and walks away which leaves everyone believing she is in transition. Dana stumbles back to Mystic Falls High School where she's found by Landon, Kaleb, Lizzie, MG, and Hope. They attempt to inform her that she's in transition and that she'll feel better once she feeds but she tells them that she's not hungry before literally vomiting the herself to death, essentially liquefying from the inside out, with her skin as a husk of her remains. When Sasha is found she's informed that Dana was killed by a mountain lion. In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, Lizzie makes a wish to Ablah, wishing that Alaric never created the Salvatore boarding school. In the resulting wish reality, Dana is alive and she, Connor, Josie, and Lizzie all attend Mystic Falls High School where they're all friends, albeit Lizzie is on the outside looking in. Despite that Connor is dating Josie, Dana is also sneaking around Josie's back and seeing Connor. With Lizzie's last wish, effectively resetting reality to Lizzie never meeting Ablah, it is assumed that Dana is still deceased. Personality She has a mocking attitude towards the kids attending the boarding school, particularly Lizzie. She has also been described as liking to party a lot as she has skipped town for a few days to do so. She is also not exactly a good friend to Sasha as she goes behind her back to make out with Connor. Besides going behind her friend's back with Connor, she is shown to be flirty, specifically towards MG. Physical Appearance Dana was a young and pretty teenager who had a slim build. She had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Relationships *Dana and Lizzie Saltzman (Former Enemies) *Dana and Connor (Former Friends/Former Allies/Former Lovers) *Dana and MG (Former Frenemies) *Dana and Sasha (Former Friends) Appearances Season One *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' (Death) *''Malivore'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (Photo/Mentioned) Name *'Dana' is a unisex name that means "wise" or "intelligent".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dana *'Lilien' is derived from the older Lilion, which is thought to be from the Latin lilium (lily).http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/lilien Trivia *In Hope is Not the Goal, she admitted she was anorexic during her sophomore year. *She shares a name with another former Mystic Falls High School student, Dana. Gallery LGC102-036-Dana~Connor.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-051~Lizzie-Dana.png LGC102-074-Dana-Lizzie.png LGC102-079-Connor-Dana.png LGC102-106-Dana.png LGC103-030-Lizzie-Dana-Connor.png LGC103-032-Dana-Connor.png LGC103-073-MG-Dana.png LGC103-089-Dana-MG.png LGC103-092-MG-Dana.png LGC103-106-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-107-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-136-Sasha-Dana.png LGC103-137-Dana.png LGC103-138-Dana.png LGC103-136-Sasha-Dana.png LGC103-137-Dana.png LGC103-138-Dana.png LGC104-013-Dana Photo~Student.png LGC104-044~Matt-Dana.png LGC104-062-Dana.png LGC104-063-Dana-MG~Lizzie.png LGC104-075~Landon-MG-Dana~Lizzie~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-080-Dana.png LGC104-082-Landon-Dana.png LGC110-070~Wish Josie~Lizzie-Student-Wish Dana.png LGC110-071-Wish Dana-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-073-Wish Dana-Wish Josie.png LGC110-089-Wish Connor-Wish Dana.png LGC114-044~Vera-Dana Memorial Button.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Deceased